


Caught

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fucking a merman, Incubus Gladio, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pregnancy Kink, Sex, Sex on a Beach, caught in a net, definitely supernatural au in canonverse, merman noctis, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Being a merman was hard when one was caught in a human's net and awaiting help from someone, any being, to help him out.  Of course, sometimes that "help" is done so with a price.  Is it one that Noct would want to pay?  Even if the one who is asking for it is hot as hell?





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/), and one that I was happy to write about since me and [transyasha on tumblr](https://transyasha.tumblr.com/) both love this au idea. So, because I asked for prompts and they are so lovely to give me ideas, here is a very special AU for us!
> 
> I might do more for this AU, though I don't know just yet. I have a list of prompts to write and WIPs too. Who knows, check out my tumblr for updates about that!

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the incubus chuckled out, a smirk adorning his lips and thick arms crossed over his chest. His tail swished behind him and showed just how pleased the sight on the beach made him.

Because it wasn't everyday an incubus ran across a pretty merman wrapped up in a fisherman's net on the beach.

Gladio glanced at the drag marks on the beach from water's edge to where he stood barefoot on the sand. The tides must have pulled him far onto the sands, too much for him to wiggle back into the water. Once he met the handsome merman's midnight blue eyes, Gladio smirked even more and squatted down next to him.

"Need some help there, handsome?"

Gladio reached out to brush his clawed-tipped fingers down the chest of the merman under the net, seeing perky pink nipples that were too cute not to flick. Of course, that made the merman hiss and struggle more under the confusing maze of netting. All that struggling made the incubus even more amused, playing still with those small buds on the other’s chest.

“Aw, don’t think that’s working, cutie,” Gladio purred out, tracing one finger down the merman’s chest and teasing the belly button that resting just before soft, creamy flesh turned into beautiful, blue scales.

Still the merman tried to pull himself away from Gladio’s hand, which endlessly amused the incubus, before the merman finally snapped at him, “Stop touching me! And it’s not “cutie!” It’s Noctis!”

Gladio’s smirk grew even more to show off his pointed teeth, and he chuckled at the feistiness this merman, Noctis, showed him in such a position. He even pulled his hand away, showing the open palms up for Noct to see, as a gesture of “good will.” That appeared to not fully relax the merman, but he stopped struggling away from the incubus. The glare was still being given, which made the merman even cuter to Gladio.

“Gladio~” he purred out, still smirking to one side of his lips, “and, I’ll repeat myself, looks like you could use my help in getting out of those nets. Unless you want a human to find you, capture you, and probably display you like some trained fish in a glass tank.”

Gladio could see the horror of such thoughts and potential future flicker in Noctis’s eyes, making the merman glance away as he must be thinking over the risks of getting caught by a human, getting himself out, or asking the incubus for help. Of course, any being with half a mind knew not to trust an incubus or any other demonkind.

But, when one was stuck between a hard choice to make, sometimes help was the least favorable option to take.

And Gladio knew his price for his “help” with Noct’s problem.

“What do you- if I agree, what would you want in return?” Noct finally asked, voice hesitant and fingers still trying to untangle the net around him. He whimpered when one of his ear fins were tugged with the ropes, pausing a moment in his struggles to wait for Gladio’s answer. Whatever it was, the merman clearly hoped it was nothing worse than being caught by humans.

“Oh, I have _something_ in mind,” Gladio purred out, voice taking a more seductive tone now that made Noct’s back fins raise up and pull against the netting. The incubus ran his hand back down the netting over Noct’s chest, this time not stopping at just his bellybutton. Gladio watched as the merman’s eyes widen when those clawed fingers stopped at an almost inconspicuous place in the middle of his tail just a few inches below his belly button. There is where he stopped his fingers, teasing at the scales there and feeling the hidden dip Gladio had been searching for.

Noct bit his lower lip, shaking his head a bit before having to stop when it just made the net pull on his ear fins again. Of course, such a reaction earned him the sight of Gladio standing up, flaring out his wings for flight. Noct’s eyes widened, understanding that the incubus was going to leave him here now if he didn’t agree. That was damning him to- to become some human attraction- to be kept from the ocean and never seeing his father again!

“Wait!” Noct cried out, pushing his hand out as much as the net allowed him. “Wait, please. I, yes, please. I’ll do anything, agree, if you swear to set me free.”

The incubus kept his smirk on his lips. “Glad to see you got a brain in that pretty head of yours.” Gladio knelt back down at Noct’s side, eyes roaming over him like a delectable meal awaiting to be eaten. The merman didn’t look too comfortable with such a gaze on him, but he already agreed to whatever Gladio had in his demonic mind. 

“I swear I will let you free,” Gladio swore earnestly, even holding up his hand and placing one across his chest as though he had a heart or soul to swear on, “ **After** I fuck your pretty, fishy hole.” The earnest look turned devilishly pleased.

Gladio reached down to where he had been teasing that dip in scales, though instead of playing with it once more, his claws began to cut into the ropes. Only to make an opening in the net a few inches in diameter.

“Now, let’s see what I can do to make you sing, princess~” Gladio cooed out, straddling the merman’s tail and leaning down to lick the dip in the scales with a long tongue and soon plunging said tongue into the hole he found like a lost treasure. Noct made the sweetest cry out for Gladio, who continued to dart his tongue inside of the other to start with.

**~X~X~X~**

Noct was gasping out deliciously under Gladio, being pressed down further in the sand by the bulk of the incubus fucking into him. The merman had never felt anyone’s cock in his brood pouch that was as, as _big_ and _hot_ as this incubus’. His own tapered cock had been dwarfed by the pointed cock, which was now plunging deep inside of him. Noct could only really grip the netting still surrounding him as he was fucked more like a wild animal than any other being.

“Mm, fuck. Should have fucked one of your kind sooner,” Gladio huffed out just above Noct’s face, grinning a pointed and toothy grin as one good thrust had the merman arching his back up against the broad one above him. “Damn, even if your hole is colder than a giant’s ass, I bet I could fill your hole up and get you nice and round~”

Noct whined, betraying arousal muddling up his senses. He cried out again, feeling his own cock weep out drops of salty pre-cum, that was wiped away by the incubus’s thumb and pushed into Noct’s mouth once it was wet enough. The merman moaned around the thumb, licking it like a lifeline.

“Shit, you are slutty, princess fins,” Gladio grunted, pushing his cock in and enjoying the wet squelching noise that came from the merman. Maybe he had been kidding about filling up this cutie’s hole with his hot seed, but there was always a chance of really leaving him with a nice parting gift too. He hadn’t decided just yet as he used the abused hole resting under the other’s weeping cock.

“Please, just,” Noct begged out, not really knowing what he wanted to beg out for first. To be freed from this netting and allowed to go back into the ocean and away from the land. OR to be bred up by this incubus until all who saw him swimming by would know that the prince of one of the seven seas was round with a clutch of eggs.

Either option seemed good to him, which made it hard to decide what to beg for.

But Gladio appeared to recognize his internal war and picked for him.

The incubus leaned down, mouth brushing so close to the ear fins of Noct’s, and purred into them, “Beg for me to fill you up, beg for me to fuck your slutty hole like the whore you are. I bet you love this, being tied up and used by anyone who would help you out. Was that why you were here? Waiting for some humans to come along and use your slutty hole and mouth while you begged for them?”

Gladio’s thrusts had gotten heavier, harder, and more erratic as he spoke, speaking for the incubus of how close he was. But still he fucked and fucked, waiting to hear from Noct himself the truth of the matter. Even if it maybe wasn’t true (or maybe not even the whole truth really), Gladio still wanted to hear the merman beg and plead while still enjoying how good Gladio’s cock was making him feel.

“Yes!” Noct cried out, arching his back up, cumming against his own chest and the netting there, “Yes, fuck me, Gladio! Fuck me and fill me up with your seed! I need to carry your offsprings inside of me! Please, fill me up with all your seed!”

That got the incubus rumbling out a pleased growl, wings flaring up as his hands buried themselves next to Noct’s head. Gladio’s pushed forward, ramming hard into the merman with a strength that would worry anyone about pain or tearing. But both were under the sway of arousal and heedless to any such worries. Both wanted the incubus to fuck his seed into the merman.

Soon they both were rewarded when finally, Gladio let out a groaning cry as his cock pulsed inside of Noct’s brood pouch as it filled it up with demonic jizz. So much so that it began to dribble out pass Gladio’s cock and down the blue scales of Noct’s tail. Both remained like that, Gladio buried deep inside, and panted out hot breaths between them as they each came down from their highs.

After managing to catch his breath, not that really needed to, Gladio chuckled and began to slowly slide his cock out. A wet sucking noise came with such movements, popping out of the entrance of Noct’s, leaving the hole a cum-stained mess. But it looked so good to the incubus.

“A deal’s a deal, princess,” he told the other, soon reaching up and dragging his claws through the netting to cut easily through the ropes. Once there was enough broken, Gladio stood back up to full height and let his black loincloth cover up his massive girth that hung between his legs. He watched the merman pull away the broken netting, not looking up at the being who had just given him a fantastic experience. They both known he had.

“Thanks,” Noct finally muttered, still not looking up at the incubus.

But Gladio didn’t mind, smirking still back down at the merman as his eyes were drawn to the messy hole on display and the thought of seeing Noct round with his offsprings. The thought made his cock jump, eager to keep going until he knew for sure.

“Anytime, princess~” he purred out, with eyes hungrily kept on the merman with ideas of keeping him to himself. Gladio only promised to free him from the netting, not the grasp of the incubus. Maybe it would be nice to have such a slut to keep around and fuck whenever he wanted to, to keep round and full of his offsprings. That thought really did have its appeal.

Enough so that he bent down closer to the merman, earning a surprised look that quickly turned into a worry one when Noct noticed the determined look in those dark eyes that spoke of nothing good for him now. The incubus clearly wanted him, and Noct knew that there was going to be no way to stop him from wanting what he did. The merman swallowed heavily, wondering if it had been a good option to trust an incubus in the end.

**~X~X~X~**

_ [Alternate take/ending] _

“Come on, Noct,” Gladio murmured out, dropping the more seductive tone in his voice he had been using. He reached down, easily picking up the merman into his arms as he had done so before. Noct struggled still to pull off the netting that he could have easily clawed or bitten through.

But then that wouldn’t have been as fun to roleplay.

“Hopefully the other two have kept themselves entertained while we were gone,” Noct muttered, wrapping his arms around Gladio’s neck and resting his head against the incubus’ shoulder. 

With wings outstretched, soon they were into the sky and heading back towards the haven after a night to themselves and some roleplaying together. Noct managed to make sure that he wasn’t a mess before they got back, wiping away the jizz left on his scales. 

Once he deemed himself clean enough with just being able to do that, he muttered loud enough over Gladio’s flapping wings, “I swear, if you got me pregnant this time, I am going to rip your dick off.” He gave a glare at the chuckling incubus, not finding as funny as apparently Gladio did.

To soothe some of Noct’s anger, he pressed a soft kiss against the nearest ear fin of the merman’s and murmured back, “Noted, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
